disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Diana (The Little Merman)
Diana is the quaternary of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Diana is also the second daughter/fifth child of Eric and Ariel, the younger sister of Melody, Aaron, Justin, the younger twin sister of Stephan, the older sister of Rachel and Marina, the granddaughter of Triton and the late Athena, and the niece of Attina, Alana, Adella, Aquata, Arista and Andrina. Background Personality Like both of his parents, Diana is brave, daring, highly intelligent, headstrong, spirited, independent, wise, adventurous and curious, but she is also hyperactive and optimistic, although she possesses some of the traits from Ariel's teenage years, as she can sometimes be impulsive, reckless and naive but to a far less extent. Diana is very resourceful, calm, level-headed, patient and calculating, as she is far less likely to jump into dangerous situations, than her older sister, Melody, although she is can sometimes be cheerful, carefree and laid-back, she is very serious when it comes to her duties as both the princess of her father's kingdom and a member of the Celestial Order, despite her responsibilities, Diana is very relaxed. Despite being of royalty; Diana is very selfless, polite, humble, modest, respectful and well mannered, she has a strong sense of justice, honor and good morals, Diana is capable of not only acknowledging her mistakes, but she also learned from them as well, she also feels guilt and remorse for her actions, especially if they have hurt the people she cares about, whether it is in a physical or emotional way; directly or indirectly. Physical appearance TBA Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Mermaid Hybrid Physiology:' As a result of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more strength than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Speed:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana can move much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana can react far much faster than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Flexibility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more flexibility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Agility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more agility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Mobility:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more mobility than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Jumping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana can jump much higher than normal humans, most, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana can lead much further than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. **'Superhuman Durability:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more durability than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and marine creatures; to the point that she can feel little to no pain. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more endurance than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; for example, when she fell off a cliff that was at least several feet off the ground, she survived with barely any injuries. **'Superhuman Senses:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana possesses far more senses of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures; allowing her to see, hear and smell better than any ordinary individual of her species. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana is able to heal much faster, more extensively and efficiently than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures. She is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. She can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds; but it takes her a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries. It is unknown if Diana's accelerated healing factor is powerful enough to affect her aging. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Due to her accelerated healing factor; Diana is immune to most, if not all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. **'Underwater Breathing:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Diana is capable of breathing under water (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form); a feat that even her older sister, Melody is incapable of doing. **'Speed Swimming:' Due to the combination of both her human and mermaid heritage, Diana is capable of swimming at a much faster rate than normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures (regardless if she is in her human or mermaid form), in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Diana was able to get to King Triton's palace from Eric's kingdom in a matter of seconds, as well as getting from Denmark to Antarctica in a similar time fashion, like dolphins and killer whales, Diana is also capable of leaping out of water at great heights. **'Thermoendurance:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Diana is highly resistant to extreme warm/cold temperatures and environments. **'Rapid Adaptability:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Diana is capable of rapid adaptability; for example, when she was temporarily turned into a mermaid by Triton's trident, Diana was able to learned how to swim in a few minutes, if not a few seconds, and move in the same timespan, as well as quickly learning about the merpeople customs. **'Aquapathy:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Diana is capable of speaking with aquatic fauna. *'Magic:' Partly due to her years of study and practice under the tutelage of William, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Diana excels, becoming an extremely powerful sorceress, although she is not quite as powerful as Aaron, Justin and Rachel respectively, she is still exceptionally powerful sorceress; as member of the royal family of Atlantica, Diana's mystical powers surpass that of most members of the Celestial Order, her powers are also greatly enhance whenever she utilizes the trident of Atlantica. **'Light Generation:' Diana can generate, create and project photons of light, particularly starlight from both her hands. **'Photokinesis:' Diana can manipulate photons of light, particularly starlight; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Electrogenesis:' Diana can generate, create and project electricity, particularly lightning from both her hands. **'Electrokinesis:' Diana can manipulate electricity, particularly lightning; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Air Generation:' Diana can generate, create and project air, particularly gale-force from both her hands. **'Aerokinesis:' Diana can manipulate air, particularly gale-force; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Pyrogenesis:' Diana can generate, create and project fire from both her hands. **'Pyrokinesis:' Diana can manipulate fire; she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Lava Generation:' Diana can generate, create and project lava from both her hands. **'Magmakinesis:' Diana can manipulate lava; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Hydrogenesis' Diana can generate, create and project water from both her hands. **'Aquakinesis:' Due to her mermaid heritage, Diana can manipulate water, Diana's aquakinesis becomes even more lethal when she combines it with her magic; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Cryogenesis:' Diana can generate, create and project sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice from both her hands. **'Cryokinesis:' Diana can manipulate sub-freezing temperatures, particularly ice; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Geogenesis:' Diana can generate, create and project earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals. **'Geokinesis:' Diana can manipulate earth substance, particularly sand, rock, stone, earthquakes, shock waves or any other minerals; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. **'Magnetism Generation:' Diana can generate, create and project powerful magnetic fields. **'Magnetokinesis:' Diana can manipulate powerful magnetic fields, allowing her to control metal or any magnetic objects; as she uses it for defensive and offensive purposes. Abilities *'Expert Swordswoman:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of Eric and William, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Diana is a highly skilled swordswoman, her swordsmanship skills are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled swordsmen/swordswomen all by herself, relatively easily. Diana's fighting style is a combination of offense, counter, pure speed, solid defense and amazing precision respectively; to the point that she can overwhelm most of her opponents. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Partly due to her years of training under the tutelage of William, and mainly due to her rapid adaptability, Diana is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist; her skills in and-to-hand combat and martial arts are to the point that she can take on several highly skilled opponents (regardless if they are armed or not) all by herself, with little effort. *'Expert Swimmer:' Due to her being half-mermaid, Diana is a highly skilled swimmer. Weapons and Equipment Diana's valued weapon and possession is her sword, lance, throwing knives and armor that are all made out of Aqua-Star metal alloy. She also has robes that are made out of Aqua-Sun fabric (the equivalent of "Aqua-Star"). *'Chinese Dao:' Diana utilizes a purple/silver magic chinese dao as her main weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Lance:' Diana occasionally utilizes a purple/silver magic lance as her second weapon of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Throwing knives:' Diana occasionally utilizes twenty-six purple/silver magic throwing knives as her third weapons of choice; for defensive or offensive purposes. *'Aqua-Star Armor:' Diana utilizes purple/white magic combat armor to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is based on the magic battle armor worn by her mentor William. *'Aqua-Sun Robes:' Diana occasionally utilizes purple/white magic robes to protect herself from her enemies in battle; it is based on the robes worn by her mentor William. Trivia *Diana is 2 years younger then his older sister Melody; as she was born 1 month before Aaron and Justin's 1th birthday party. *Diana's (along with her other siblings, Aaron, Justin, Stephan, Rachel and Marina) physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability and endurance, surpasses that of normal humans, merpeople, land creatures and aquatic/marine creatures in general (this is due to her having the combined physical attributes of both humans and merpeople alike); her speed swimming abilities also surpass that of even her mother, Ariel (regardless if Diana is in her human or mermaid form). Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Little Mermaid's Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Disney Heroes Category:Unofficial Disney Heroines Category:Siblings